Drables NaruErza
by master.chief.spartan201
Summary: Monton de historias con Naruto x Erza Ademas, parece que preceden a los padres de Naruto. Naruto - Rubio Erza - Peliroja (Ademas que son identicas en varios aspectos) NA: No espero que les guste, sean libres de comentar o no n.n
1. Introduccion

Hola como estan, Me aburri y decidi hacer esta pequeña seccion nomas para des-aburrirme, y que sepan que sigo vivo.

Que paso con...

Teletransportandome a Wakfu...Tengo problemas de ideas pero aseguro que seguira, si es que las personas que me ayudan con sus dialogos siguen dispiestos a hacerlos, porque se me ocurrio un plan y lo pondre a prueba

El muro, La chica nueva...siguen ya que son muy queridos.

La dragon Slayer de agua, esperen que tengo una nueva idea.

los demas siguen.

Este lo hice por...no me acuerdo, me rei pensando que pasaria si naruto, pasara por eso.

No tendra una forma de subirlo, solo sera como se me ocurra, acepto ideas.


	2. Besame Estoy Desesperado

**Drabble NaruErza**

 **No soy dueño ni creador de las series y los personajes de Naruto y Fairy Tail.**

" **Besame Estoy Desesperado"**

 **NA: Vi un video de un chavo que tenia un cartel que decía "Kiss Me, I'm Desesperate" y me dio una idea para el Drabble.**

Naruto Uzumaki un joven estudiante de Konoha Highschool de 17 años rubio, ojos azules, bigotes de gato, es el único estudiante que no ha tenido pareja, ni siquiera su primer beso, un dia se le ocurrió una brillante idea para que ocurriera (al menos) su primer beso, cuando se la comento a sus compañeros le dijeron que eso no funcionaria nunca y mostraría que esta desesperado.

Naruto: Bien, hora de planear donde debería ir con el cartel.

Analizando considero varios lugares, el centro comercial, en el parque público o en un muelle junto a una playa turística, en un centro comercial seguramente lo sacarían y habría todo tipo de gente burlándose de él y quizás se encontraría con sus amigos y compañeros ya que ese es un lugar muy acostumbrado por toda Konoha High School, en el parque no hay mucha gente y solo hay niños y niñas las madres lo acusarían por pedófilo si una niña quiere besarlo, el muelle fue el único lugar donde no había tanta gente, los de Konoha High School mayormente van a lugares modernos y podría divertirse asi que salió y compro la cartulina, comenzó a escribir "Bésame estoy desesperado" y con una actitud positiva se fue a dormir y esperar al dia siguiente Sábado.

6:00 Am

Naruto se levanto con una actitud muy positiva se puso una camisa negra de manga corta con llamas abajo, su clásica bata negra, un pantalón de mezclilla negro, y unos tenis negros, tomo el cartel, el dinero y su celular, se fue al muelle, tomo 2 rutas hasta que llego, busco el lugar adecuado y se paro en uno de los lados del muelle donde hay tiendas de un lado y de frente se ve el barandal para que nadie se caiga al mar y al lado derecho se encuentra la playa, Naruto se puso frente al barandal y dándola espalda al mar y abrió el cartel y sonrio.

7:00 Am (Apenas pone el cartel)

Naruto: [Soy un Genio, esto funcionara]

Paso una madre y su hija de 14 años.

Madre: Niño ¿que haces?

Naruto: Pues busco mi primer beso.

Hija: Huy que perdedor, ve y busca un novia en una discoteca o algo asi.

La madre y su hija se van riendo.

Naruto: Esto funcionara.

Pasaron 3 chicos de 16 años y le hicieron la ceña de perdedor.

Naruto: [Esos tontos harán esto al ver el resultado]

Llega un Chico con el pelo azul fuerte, camisa roja de manga roja con una calavera pirata, pantalón de mezclilla, un sombrero de paja y unos tenis negros con el mismo cartel de Naruto.

Naruto: Cesar, Viniste.

Cesar (Es mi personaje de otro Fic): Si, vine para ayudarte.

Naruto: Genial Gracias.

Cesar: ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?

Naruto: Mal, no ha funcionado toda via.

Cesar: Pues funcionara.

8:00 AM

Cesar: ¿Tienes Hambre?

Naruto: Tu siempre tienes hambre, ahora tengo ganas de un helado.

Cesar: Yo también, vamos a buscar uno.

Con esto ambos amigos se fueron a buscar un puesto de helado, mientras seguían con los carteles, todas las personas se les quedaban viendo, unas riendo y otras tomando fotos, pero a ellos no les importo solo querían su helado.

Heladería 8:30 Am

Vendedor: Buenos días ¿Qué desean jóvenes?

Cesar: Yo un helado de Limón.

Naruto: A mi dame uno de Vainilla.

El vendedor les dio los helados que habían pedido, luego procedieron a salir para volver a intentar que el cartel funcione, pero no funciono.

9:00 Am

Después decidieron usar otra táctica comensaron a caminar por toda el muelle.

Cesar: Esto si debe funcionar.

Naruto: Si, esto funcionara.

Caminaron un buen rato, después se cansaron y se sentaron en una mesa, pensando que debían hacer para que el cartel, cuando no se dieron cuenta, aparecieron 2 chicas una con el pelo rojo, ojos cafes, blusa blanca, falda corta azul, botas negras hasta las rodillas, y de buen cuerpo, platicando con una chica de pelo castaño, ojos cafés, una camisa blanca con negro dejando ver su escote, un pantalón hasta los tobillos negro y unos zapatos negros.

Las 2 chicas vieron a los 2 chicos con los carteles y se sentaron para preguntarles.

¿?: Hola.

¿?: Hola.

Naruto: Hola.

Cesar: Hola.

¿?: Soy Erza Scarlet, ella es mi amiga Kana Alberona.

Naruto: Hola, soy Naruto Uzumaki y el Cesar D. Monkey.

Cesar: Hola.

Erza: Chicos queremos preguntarles, ¿Por qué usan esos carteles?

Naruto: Es mas que obvio nunca hemos tenido novia y queremos al menos nuestro primer beso.

Kana: Pero no creo que les haya funcionado ¿Verdad?

Cesar (Triste): Verdad.

Erza: Jaja ¿Cuánto tiempo se planean estar en esto?

Naruto: solo hoy.

Erza: Oigan somos nuevas en esta ciudad, asi que ¿pueden ayudarnos a orientarnos?

Naruto: Si claro.

Naruto comenzó a explicarles los sitios turísticos, pero debes en cuando se les salía una platica, de la cual se reían, y se dieron un tiempo para socializar, y salió un coqueteo de Naruto hacia Erza, Cesar debes en cuando actuaba de romántico con Kana, pero las horas pasaron y terminaron la platica 15 minutos antes de las 4 y las chicas se despidieron de ellos.

Erza: Descuiden chicos, no se rindan, Son muy lindos como para que no funcione.

Naruto: Claro, gracias, somos optimistas.

Las 2 Chicas lindas se fueron y, Cesar y Naruto continuaron con su locura.

Erza: Ese chico Rubio es lindo.

Kana: y su amigo no esta nada mal.

Con Naruto y Cesar

Cesar: Que bonita chica.

Naruto: La de pelirojo, CLARO!

Cesar: La de castaño.

Naruto: Empiezo a creer que sientes debilidad por las de castaño.

Cesar: Tu también por las pelirojas.

Naruto: Si.

Naruto y Cesar se echaron a reír, de lo que dijeron.

4:00 PM Playa

Naruto: No te fijes con que se la gente se ría de nosotros, tu solo sigue caminando.

Cesar: Porque me va importar lo que opina la gente.

Naruto: No se, pareces un poco alterado.

Cesar: ¿Yo?

Naruto (Alterándose poquito):Si.

Cesar: Mirate en el espejo estas temblando.

Naruto: Perdon, pero estoy dudando de que esto pueda funcionar.

Cesar: Tranquilo todos nuestros planes funcionan.

Naruto: Si, pero dudo que este salga con algo bueno.

Cesar: Tranquilo, todo esto saldrá bien.

Naruto: Ojala.

Naruto y Cesar siguieron su camino pero su plan seguía sin éxito, un poco hambrientos, decidieron volver a comer.

Cesar: No sabia que este lugar es tan grande y tan pequeño.

Naruto: ¿A que te refieres?

Cesar: Hace 15 minutos estábamos en unos parques que a pie tarda uno 30 hora, pero nosotros llegamos en 15 minutos.

Naruto: Si, eso no tiene sentido.

Cesar: Sabes, me da el presentimiento que tal vez veamos a esas chicas de nuevo.

Naruto: ¿Erza y Kana? Ojala

Cesar: Si tal vez.

Despues de comer, decidieron seguir su camino, a las 6 de la tarde había personas que se tomaban fotos con ellos, riéndose, pasándola bien, debes en cuando lo máximo que lograban era un abrazo, pero no mas, alrededor de las 7 vieron a muchos de sus compañeros de escuela, muchas chicas pensaban "Acaso Hinata no está por aquí, para aprovechar el momento", 8 de la noche, una niña pequeña le da un beso a ambos en la mejilla y una rosa.

10:00 PM

Decepcionados porque no ha funcionado, decidieron esperar en un muelle donde hay restaurantes, juegos y ese tipo de cosas, se apoyaron en el barandal de madera, no se dieron cuenta que sus amigos estaban en el tejado de un restaurante comiendo y viendo, cuando terminaron continuaron con su plática.

Cesar: Esto es decepcionante.

Naruto: Si, pero ve el lado positivo.

Cesar: Si, al menos la pasamos bien.

Naruto: Si, muy bien, 30 minutos mas y vamos a divertirnos como adolecentes normales.

Cesar: Ok, porque quiero comer algo y jugar.

Tomaron el cartel y se dieron la vuelta para esperar, mirando a los lados, hasta que Naruto a lo lejos vio a Erza y Kana platicando entre ellas.

Erza usaba un vestido negro pegado, con la espalda vistosa, dejaba ver parte del busto (No todo cochinos) y abdomen estando en V, amarrado en la cintura con un cinturón de tela morado, y el largo dejando ver una pierna cuando daba un paso.

Kana usaba un vestido café, dejando ver su espalda y un lado, además de la parte superior del busto, pegado, muy corto, usando unas mallas cafes, y zapatos de tacon.

Debes en cuando un hombre pervertido volteaba a verlas, pero ellas ni cuenta, Erza miro hacia enfrente y ahí estaban sus amigos.

Erza: Mi, es Naruto.

Kana: Cesar también esta.

Las chicas fueron con ellos, a saludarlos, pero tenían la cara roja y humo saliendo de sus oídos.

Erza: ¿Estan bien?

Naruto: Esta…..es la…..primera vez…..que veo…a kami, hecha en la tierra.

Cesar: Kana….eres una diosa…..y no me lo dijiste.

Kana y Erza rieron porque causaron un impacto muy grande.

Erza: Dime Naruto, les ha funcionado el plan.

Naruto: No.

Erza: Hasta ahora.

Naruto: ¿Que?

Erza lo agarro de la ropa y loe llevo hacia ella, y le dio un profundo beso, Naruto no se resistio y se dejo llevar.

Cesar: (Con Cara de WTF) ¿Que rayos?

Kana: Tu no te quedas atrás (se le abalanzo y lo beso, con la espalda en el Barandal)

Ignoraron y dejaron caer los carteles, el sonido atrajo a Sakura e Ino y lo que vieron las dejo con cara de WTF, y le avisaron a sus amigos, fueron y también, los chicos Celosos porque no se lo podían creer, y las chicas pensando como conseguir el cuerpo de esas chicas.

Erza: Saben iremos a una fiesta acompañenos.

Kana: Vamos será divertido.

Naruto / Cesar: Claro.

Las chicas y los chicos se fueron de la mano y se la pasaron bien en la fiesta, se tomaron muchas fotos, y entre rizas, Naruto invito a Erza a una cita, ella acepto.

Lunes

Naruto y Cesar celebraban, mientras caminaban a la escuela, muchos de sus compañeros se reían de ellos, a Naruto y Cesar no les importaba, su plan funciono a la perfección.

Los únicos que no los molestaban eran sus amigos y amigas porque supieron que realmente su plan había funcionado

Durante su primera clase les fue bien, pero cuando salieron vieron una sorpresa.

Naruto: ¡Erza!

Cesar: ¡Kana!

Naruto: ¿Qué hacen aqui?

Erza: Nos transfirieron, y pedimos que ustedes nos muestren la escuela.

Naruto: Increible, pues en ese caso sígueme.

Los chicos y amigos de Naruto y Cesar, vieron eso y comenzaron a pensar que su plan realmente funciono, pues los Resultados se mostraban, durante toda la semana Naruto no se despego de Erza y Cesar tampoco se despego de Kana, cada vez que Erza y Kana iban a la biblioteca a estudiar, Naruto tenia que acompañarla, dado que ellas son muy inteligentes, de todo lo que estudiaban se le pego a Naruto y Cesar, aumentando sus calificaciones en los exámenes de la semana.

3 Semanas Después.

Jiraya salio de viaje de negocios, y Erza fue con Naruto.

(Toc Toc)

Naruto: Voy (Abrio la puerta)

Erza: Hola Naruto (Usando una chaqueta Azul, una Falda corta con unos zapatos azules).

Naruto: Hola Erza.

La agarro de la cintura dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Erza: (Poniendo sus manos en el abdomen de Naruto) Oye ¿Estas solo en casa?

Naruto: Si, ¿Por qué me haras compañia?

Erza: (Llevo a Naruto al Sillon donde se le puso encima y lo comenzó a besar)

Naruto: [¡Rayos, esto esta pasando!] (Rompiendo el beso después de 5 minutos) ¿Erza no crees que vamos muy rápido? Llevamos una semana de conocernos.

Erza: No escuche ninguna queja cuando empeze, además (se quito una chaqueta que tenia) Quiero esto al igual que tu lo quieres (por lo que procedio a quitarse la camisa y a Naruto).

Despues Naruto Agarro la ropa y la puso entre ellos, luego la levanto y la llevo a su cama, donde comenzó a besarla y manosearla de las piernas, lo que dio inicio a una noche llena de pasión.

 **NA: No lo escribo de mas porque me da la Wuewuencha y pena u.u**

 **NA: No, erza no se embarazo, ya se había protegido, pero no lo puse por penita.**

A la mañana siguiente, Erza se levanto al oir que golpeaban la puerta, no lo pensó mas y quería quedarse cayada, pero eran Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata e Ino, por lo que procedio a ponerse la ropa de Naruto e ir a abrir.

No pensó en la vergüenza y la abrió como si nada.

Erza: Hola ¿Qué Tal?

Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata e Ino quedaron con ojos abiertos, al ver a Erza vestida con la ropa de Naruto.

Sasuke: Esta…Naruto.

Erza: Claro pasen.

Hinata: Gracias [¿Naruto y Ella son novios?]

Ino: ¿Por qué llevas puesta la ropa de Naruto?

Erza: ¡¿Enserio?! No me había dado cuenta, jajaja, ire por el.

Entro y Cerro la puerta, mientras ellos platicaban pensando lo peor.

Se ollo un golpe.

 **NA: Lo siguiente solo se olle no se ve, la escena esta en Sasuke, Sakura, Ino y Hinata.**

Erza: Naruto despierta.

Naruto: Erza….Que….¿Porque estoy desnudo?...ah ya me acurde.

 **Ino / Hinata: [¡¿QUE?!**

Erza: Que bien ahora levántate.

Naruto: ¿Por qué?...ah…ya entiendo…quieres otra ronda.

Erza: (Se sonrojo) ok, en otro momento

 **Hinata: Naruto tiene novia.**

Naruto y Erza Salieron, como si nada.

Naruto: ¿Qué pasa?

Sasuke: Venimos a avisarte que habrá una fiesta en una piscina y quermos que vengas.

Naruto: Claro, ¿Bienes Erza-Chan?

Erza: Claro Naruto- Kun, pero no tengo traje de baño.

Naruto: ok, vamos a tu casa y nos vemos con ustedes en la piscina.

Sasuke: Ok, ahí los vemos.

Sasuke, Ino, Hinata y Sakura salieron.

Ino: Lo siento Hinata, perdiste tu oportunidad.

Hinata: (Con cara decaida) Si lo se.

Sakura: Pero no crei que Naruto llegaría a eso.

Apartamento de Naruto y Jiraya

Naruto: Eso me dio pena y vergüenza.

Erza: Si, a mi también, ven vamos a una rápida segunda ronda y nos vamos.

Naruto: ¿Que?

Erza: (Agarrando el brazo de Naruto y llevándolo a su cuarto) anda vamos.

40 minutos después de una "Segunda Ronda" y buscar el traje de baño de erza, llegaron a la piscina.

Erza: Espera debo ir a cambiarme, ¿Dónde nos vemos?

Naruto: En aquella mesa donde están los demás.

Naruto llego con sus amigos.

Naruto: Hey, ¿como están?, ¿y Cesar?

Cesar: Aquí estoy.

Naruto: Que onda.

Cesar: Que onda.

Kana: Hola, ¿como estas Naruto?

Naruto: Kana, ¿Por qué están demasiado juntos? (Acercandose y susurrando) acaso, ¿Son novios tu y Kana?

Cesar: Si.

Erza: (Sentando se demasiado cerca de Naruto)llegue

Esta por demás decir que los amigos de Naruto y Cesar estaban celosos, siendo increíble que consiguieron a las chicas mas listas y hermosas de la escuela, las amigas por su parte estaban celosas por el físico de las chicas.

Ino: oigan, esas chicas las conocieron cuando salieron con los carteles ¿Verdad?

Naruto / Cesar: Si.

Kana: De hecho fuimos las únicas que ayudamos al cartel.

Cesar: Jaja si.

Erza: Claro, ¿Por qué no haríamos caso? Son lindos.

Continuaron con la platica disfrutaron de la piscina, Naruto tuvo que estar con Erza todo el tiempo, porque muchos chicos se quedaban viéndola, pero el se estuvo con ella lo que los desilusiono un poco, luego se fueron para llegar a casa antes de que se hiciera de noche, pero antes Naruto llevo a Erza a un parque para terminar el dia, puso un cobertor y prendio una vela.

Erza: Esta noche es muy hermosa.

Naruto: si, mas porque estoy contigo.

Erza: Que bien, a mi también me gusta estar con mi novio.

Naruto: ¿Novio? O sea que oficialmente, somos pareja.

Erza: Eso ya estaba claro, asi que reglas, somos libres para salir, pero debemos avisarnos, si ves a otra chica te golpeare, no te tienes que preocupar, te seré muy fiel y por ultimo debemos amarnos todos los días.

Naruto: Me gusta la parte de amarnos todos los días.

Al final pasaron los años y aun terminando la universidad siguieron amándose, se casaron y tuvieron 4 hijos, Cesar y Kana también se casaron y tuvieron 3 hijos, Naruto y Erza son los tutores legales de los hijos de Cesar y Kana al igual que ellos de los de Naruto y Erza , todo fue por ese simple cartel, el cual Naruto y Cesar lo tendrán el resto de su vida.

Fin


	3. One More Time, One More Chance

**Drabble NaruErza**

 **No soy dueño ni creador de las series y los personajes de Naruto y Fairy Tail.**

"5 cm por segundo "One more time, One more chance"

 **NA: Vi la versión en español latino por parte de DobleCero y me dio 2 ideas para este y el siguiente Drabble.**

13 de Febrero

Era una mañana tranquila en Konohagakure No Sato el sol brillaba y no parecía que hubiera algún problema, excepto por una persona y su nombre es **Naruto Uzumaki,** mañana será el dia de los enamorados, el peor día, pues hace 2 años conoció al amor de su vida, y prometió jamás dejarla sola, pero fallo esa promesa, el joven se encuentra acostado en la cama de su departamento viendo el amanecer.

Naruto: Mañana será un dia muy pesado, no puede ser peor [No puedo creer que mañana será ese dia].

FlashBack 2 años atrás

 _Un Naruto de 14 años, caminando en una pradera junto con su maestro, el ermitaño de la montaña del Sapo, el supremo pervertido Jiraya._

 _Naruto: ¿Sabio pervertido, porque salimos del continente para entrenar?_

 _Jiraya: Porque debemos ocultarte además conozco a alguien de aquí que es un gran lector y un viejo amigo de mi juventud._

 _Naruto: [Cesar seguramente no debe sufrir en su entrenamiento] ¿Entonces, como se llama el lugar a donde vamos?_

 _Jiraya: Fairy Tail, en la ciudad de mangola._

 _Naruto: Se oye bien….(Mirando los alrededores no pudo sentir una paz increíble)….Sabe esto no está mal, me siento libre, relajado y sin preocupaciones._

 _Jiraya: Eso está muy bien, así no te preocuparas y podrás estar más de mente libre en los entrenamientos._

 _Tras un rato de caminar llegaron a mangola, por el pasar vieron muchas tiendas y lugares demasiado pintorescos y muy bonitos a diferencia de Konoha, Naruto debía adminir que es mas pequeña pero mas bonita que Konoha._

 _Jiraya: Muy bien, si recuerdo bien, nos lo encontraremos cerca de este parque._

 _¿?: Oh con que al fin te encuentro viejo amigo._

 _Jiraya: (Volteo a ver al que le hablo)¡MAKAROV!_

 _Un hombre pequeño, con una calva pero pelos blancos alrededor con un bigote del mismo color, con un traje semi elegante y una capa blanca._

 _Makarov: Que gusto encontrarte aquí._

 _Jiraya: Igualmente, mira te presento a mi alumno se llama Naruto Uzumaki._

 _Makarov: Mucho gusto niño._

 _Naruto: El gusto es mio._

 _Makarov: Muy bien vengan conmigo vamos al…¿Dónde estan?_

 _Jiraya: ¿Quienes?_

 _Makarov: Los jóvenes que venían conmigo, uno de pelo rosa, otro de pelo azul y una chica peliroja._

 _Naruto: ¿Son esos que se están peleando en el árbol en medio del parque?_

 _Makarov: Por desgracia si, vamos ayúdenme a detenerlos._

 _Naruto: Vamos._

 _Naruto, Jiraya y Makarov fueron a detener a los jóvenes magos, de Fairy Tail que estaban discutiendo._

 _El primer joven tiene un pelo azul fuerte y solo usaba unos pantalones y zapatos negros no tenia camisa._

 _¿?: Toma esto cabeza de Flama (Dando golpes a lo loco)_

 _El segundo tiene una camisa rosa, un pantalón corto color café claro y unos zapatos morados tirándole al rosa con una bufanda blanca con cuadros._

 _¿?: Toma esto Desnudista helado (Tambien dando golpes a lo loco)_

 _Makarov: Natsu, Gray, deténganse._

 _Una chica de cabellos rojos, ojos cafes, armadura superior, una falda con unas calcetas largas y unos zapatos cafes, con una espada parecida a la que usan los esgrimistas, llego a detener la pelea._

 _¿?/¿?: Erza_

 _Erza: Detengan la pelea._

 _¿?/¿?: Perdonanos_

 _Naruto: ¿Esos son sus alumnos?_

 _Makarov: No, son jóvenes magos que están inscritos en el Gremio del cual soy el jefe._

 _Naruto: ¿Qué es un gremio?_

 _Makarov: Es un lugar donde los magos se reúnen y cumplen trabajos para conseguir dinero, aumentando la reputación del gremio, muchos trabajos son recibidos desde cosechas y búsquedas hasta arrestos y eliminación de criminales y monstruos._

 _Naruto: Se oye increíble._

 _Erza: (Volteo y noto aquel chico rubio ojos azules hablando con el maestro, por lo que se dirigio hacia el) Buenos días maestro, ¿Quién es el?_

 _Makarov: El es Naruto Uzumaki, estudiante de Jiraya estará con nosotros unos cuantos años entrenando para una emergencia que ocurre en su aldea._

 _Erza: Mucho gusto, soy Erza Scarlet._

 _Naruto: Mucho Gusto._

 _Gray: Hey un nuevo miembro, mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster._

 _Naruto: Mucho Gusto, Soy Naruto Uzumaki._

 _Natsu: Un nuevo, Soy Natsu Dragnell_

 _Naruto: Yo Naruto Uzumaki._

 _Makarov: Muy bien ya que acabos con las presentaciones volvamos al gremio._

 _Los 4 jovenes y los 2 ancianos se dirigieron al gremio, mientras los adultos platicaban, Naruto les conto sus aventuras y las de su mejor amigo, las muchas misiones que realizaron como ninjas._

 _Erza: Valla, parece que has vivido mucho._

 _Naruto: Si, mi mejor amigo y yo somos invencibles cuando trabajamos juntos._

 _Natsu: Que increíble, Ser un Ninja._

 _Naruto: Si, muchas misiones, patearle el trasero a los enemigos._

 _Gray: Es muy difícil por lo que oigo, pero seguro que podría ser el mejor ninja si lo fuera._

 _Naruto: Como digas…._

 _Despues de un rato platicar, llegaron al gremio, uno que otro miembro de Fairy Tail ya conocía a Jiraya por visitar al maestro y leer sus obras, mientras los adultos platicaban, Naruto conocía a los otros miembros jóvenes de Fairy Tail._

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

Un joven con una camisa roja sin mangas, con el símbolo de Konoha en el lado derecho, con un short de mezclilla largo, con la bolsa de herramientas ninja en su espalda en la parte de las caderas, con el pelo azul fuerte casi negro, con una marca de garras en su ojo izquierdo, los zapatos ninjas en negro, con 2 guantes negros con una placa metalica, con una figura bastante aceptable para un guerrero, lo que mas resaltaba es su sombrero de Paja con la placa ninja en la banda roja.

¿?: Naruto, despierta.

Naruto: Eh, Cesar, ¿Qué haces despertándome tan temprano?

Cesar: Pero son las 10 de la mañana, siempre nos levantamos a esta hora.

Naruto: Si, pero, estos días no estare de humor.

Cesar: Levantate (Agitando la cama para que Naruto se levantara)

Naruto: ok, ya desperté.

Cesar: ¿Acaso planeabas dormir todo el dia de hoy?

Naruto: y mañana.

Cesar: Pues no, vamos, tenemos que comer.

Naruto se puso su ropa de siempre, y con su Amigo-hermano salieron del departamento.

Cesar: Te pasa algo, ¿Qué te ocurre?

Naruto: No nada.

Cesar: Naruto, te conozco desde hace 8 años, y se cuando algo te pasa, cuenta.

Naruto: Es solo que.

 _ **Flash Back relato de Naruto.**_

 _ **POV Naruto**_

 _ **Era un dia normal el mangola, donde decidi entrenar a un gremio de magos llamado Fairy Tail para entrenar, el sabio pervertido y yo llegamos, al dia siguiente fui al gremio para elegir mi primera misión.**_

 _ **Naruto: ¿Cuál sera? [Pensando en que misión elegir, decidi tomar una pero no me había fijado que una chica linda, había elegido la misma misión que yo]**_

 _ **Erza: ¿Tambien quieres hacer la misión de Los Toros Demonios?**_

 _ **Naruto: Si.**_

 _ **Erza: Sabes como es tu primera misión y yo también quiero hacerla, creo que debemos ir juntos.**_

 _ **Naruto: Ok, me gustaría.**_

 _ **Erza: [Espero ser mas abierta con los demas] muy bien vamos.**_

 _ **Despues fuimos a la ciudad costera, durante el camino, platicábamos mucho, le conte de nuestra aventuras como ninjas, en ciertas ocasiones parabamos para descansar, y nos la pasamos bien, incluso, debo decirlo, ninguna chica de Konoha, es tan hermosa como ella.**_

 _ **Bueno continuando con el relato, llegamos a la ciudad costera, y vimos muchos edificios destruidos, y mucha gente corriendo, por lo que decidimos seguirlos, y cuando llegamos con ellos para ver a donde se dirigían, vinieron muchos toros pero tenían llamas azules y parecían demonios.**_

 _ **Por lo que decidimos correr para un lugar alto o llegar con la persona que había encargado el trabajo quien es el mismo alcalde nos había informado que las criaturas habían llegado hace 1 semana y han llamando a varios gremios, pero todos han fallado, por esa razón habían aumentado el rango y recompensa de la misión, si fallábamos la misión seria rango S, por lo que decidimos exterminar a los toros, por lo que salimos del pueblo para ver donde se encontraban.**_

 _ **Naruto: Es increíble el Rastro de destrucción de los toros.**_

 _ **Erza: Si, muchos arboles destruidos, el camino quemado, carrozas destruidas, y toda via hay mas.**_

 _ **Naruto: ¿Cómo los detendremos?**_

 _ **Erza: Exterminándolos de 1 en 1 o si no, crear una trampa.**_

 _ **Naruto: Algo me dice que no es la primera vez que luchas con ellos.**_

 _ **Erza: Es verdad, hice una misión donde había 5 toros demonio rodeando un pueblo y embistiendo a los viajeros, muy apenas pude ganarles, pero estoy segura que con tu ayuda será mas fácil.**_

 _ **Naruto: Ok.**_

 _ **Fin POV Naruto**_

 _ **Fin Flash Back relato de Naruto.**_

Cesar: ¿Que paso?

Naruto: Llegamos con los toros y les ganamos, luego Erza y yo volvimos al gremio.

 _FlashBack_

 _En uno de los caminos y con la recompensa, pero Erza estaba muy cansada para caminar por lo que Naruto tuvo que cargarla en brazos._

 _Erza: Eres fuerte Naruto y gracias por ayudarme._

 _Naruto: No hay problema._

 _Erza: Te parece si descansamos en el lago de aquí al lado._

 _Naruto: Ok, me agrada la idea._

 _Naruto dejo a Erza sentada en el borde del lago mientras sus pies se remojaban en el lago, Naruto decidio hacer lo mismo._

 _Naruto: ahh, que bien se siente._

 _Erza: Si (Decidio empujarlo al agua) jajaja_

 _Naruto: ¿Porque?_

 _Erza: Necesitabas una mojada jajaja (Sintio una mano en el tobillo y vio a Naruto sonreir) o no._

 _Naruto la llevo al lago con el y comenzaron a jugar mojándose en el lago, 30 minutos después decidieron salir, y pusieron su ropa a secar, se pusieron otra._

 _Erza: [Es un gran chico, me pregunto si]Naruto…_

 _Naruto: Si ¿Qué pasa?_

 _Erza: (Sonrojandose y jugando con sus dedos de los nervios)¿Acaso….hay….alguien esperando por ti en tu aldea?_

 _Naruto: hmmmm…..Si._

 _Erza: (con la expresión triste)esta bien._

 _Naruto: Mi mejor amigo y yo hicimos la promesa de volver y seguir trabajando juntos._

 _Erza: [Su mejor amigo]Y ¿alguna chica, novia, admiradora?_

 _Naruto: No, por…..espera, Te gusto verdad._

 _Erza: (Alterada y moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro) No-no-no es que…_

 _Naruto: (se acostó en las piernas de Erza) Porque sabes me caes muy bien, seria interesante ser tu novio._

 _Fin FlashBack_

Ichirakus Ramen

Cesar: Que mal que no haya mucha gente en Konoha.

Naruto: Si, ahora que lo dices parece muy vacia.

Cesar: Sera por el festival de amor de mañana.

Naruto: ¿Cual?

Cesar: Uno que hay en un pueblo a 4 horas de aquí, también es muy conocido por tener varias atracciones turísticas para relajar a la gente.

Naruto: hmm…..Creo que debo ir.

Cesar: ¿Lo dices enserio?

Naruto: Si, ire para esa aldea.

Cesar: Ok vamos.

Naruto: Sabes, esto es algo que quiero hacer solo, hacemos otra cosa otro dia festivo.

Cesar: Ok, ¿seguro?

Naruto: Si.

Cesar: Ok, nos vemos.

Naruto emprendió un viaje sin su amigo, hacia ese pueblo, por la distancia y la hora llegaría a las 6 de la noche.

6 pm – Aldea del festival

Naruto: ok, con que este es el lugar.

Siguio caminando para ver las atracciones, antes de buscar un hotel, camino por el pueblo y vio muchos juegos, puestos de comida y tiendas con el tema de san valentin, recorriendo las calles se detuvo en un restaurante para comer algo.

Naruto: [Creo que me podre relajar]

Trabajador: Muy bien gente, como saben estamos cerca del dia de San Valentin, asi que abrimos el Karaoke, o si tienen una canción de amor pueden compartirla.

Naruto:….Yo [Muy bien señor Universe, gracias por enseñarme a tocar guitarra y componer canciones].

Trabajador: Muy bien, Canta.

Naruto del pergamino invoco una guitarra normal y se sento, en ese momento, una chica Pelo Rojo Escarlata, Armadura de Creuz, Falda azul, botas hasta las rodillas, y unas armaduras en sus manos.

Naruto: Esta canción la compuse para una chica llamada Erza, que por asares del destino no estoy con ella, pero la extraño.

 **Nota: La letra del Fandub Latino es de Doble cero, yo no la cree, es un fandub de Doble cero**

 _Cuanto tiempo es lo que tengo que esperar_ _  
_ _Para dejar atrás este dolor_ _  
_ _Cuanto daño es lo que debo recibir_ _  
_ _Para poder ver tú mirada y_ _  
_ _Otra vez las estaciones se van llorando_ _  
_ _Otra vez tus recuerdos_ _  
_ _De tienen mis pasos_ __

 _Cada vez que discutíamos amor_ _  
_ _No eras capas de buscar mi perdón_ _  
_ _Pero fue aquel orgullo infantil_ _  
_ _El que me hizo amarte mas_ _  
_ _Otra vez siento la necesidad de verte_ _  
_ _Otra vez no puedo decidir mi destino_ __

 _Siempre estoy buscando que tu figurar_ _  
_ _Se aparezca por un lado alguna vez_ _  
_ _En el andén contrario cuando cruzo la calle_ _  
_ _Pero sé que no hay motivo para verte hoy_ __

 _Si tan solo ocurriera de una vez_ _  
_ _Un milagro que te trajera hasta mí_ _  
_ _Nunca te dejaría haria lo imposible_ _  
_ _Y correría sin dudarlo para abrazarte..._ __

 _Si quisiera evitar la soledad_ _  
_ _Sé que cualquiera estaría bien_ _  
_ _Pero en estas noches tan oscuras_ _  
_ _No puedo mentirme solo tu luz_ _  
_ _Otra vez puede iluminar toda mi alma_ _  
_ _Otra vez nos perdemos en nuestros recuerdos_ __

 _Siempre estoy buscado que tu figurar_ _  
_ _Se aparezca por un lado alguna vez_ _  
_ _Miro entre las ventanas o en medio de mis sueños_ _  
_ _Pero sé que no hay motivo para verte hoy_ __

 _Si tan solo ocurriera de una vez_ _  
_ _Un milagro que te trajera hasta mí_ _  
_ _Nunca te dejaría haria lo imposible_ _  
_ _Por compensarte llaqué nunca dije_ _  
_ _Que TE AMO..._ __

 _Los recuerdos de aquellos veranos_ _  
_ _Siempre detienen este palpitar_ __

 _Siempre estoy buscando que tu figurar_ _  
_ _Se aparezca por un lado alguna vez_ _  
_ _Cuando cruzo la calle entre tiendas del parque_ _  
_ _Pero sé que no hay motivo para verte hoy_ __

 _Si tan solo ocurriera de una vez_ _  
_ _Un milagro que te trajera hasta mí_ _  
_ _Nunca te dejaría haria lo imposible_ _  
_ _Y correría sin dudarlo para abrazarte..._ __

 _Siempre estoy buscan do que tu figurar_ _  
_ _Se aparezca por un lado alguna vez_ _  
_ _Durante mis viajes en esquinas del centro_ _  
_ _Pero sé que no hay motivo para verte hoy_ __

 _Si tan solo ocurriera de una vez_ _  
_ _Un milagro que te trajera hasta mí_ _  
_ _Tendría un nuevo amanecer en el cual aparezco_ _  
_ _Para decirte todo lo que te extrañe y TE AMO_ __

 _Siempre estoy buscado que tu figurar_ _  
_ _Se aparezca por un lado alguna vez_ _  
_ _En las aceras crises cuando cruzo las calles_ _  
_ _Pero sé que no hay motivo para verte hoy_ __

 _Si mi vida se pudiera repetir_ _  
_ _Me pasaría siempre buscando tu luz_ _  
_ _No tengo mas deseos tan solo un milagro_ _  
_ _Que me dejara para siempre caminar contigo..._

Todas las personas del Karaoke le aplaudieron y silvaron a Naruto, caminando decidio salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Naruto: [Me Gustaria que Erza la hubiera escuchado]

Pensando en sus asuntos, Naruto, no vio que alguien estaba detrás de el, y esa persona abrazo a Naruto por la espalda.

Erza: Gracias por la canción, amor.

Naruto: [¿Puede Ser?] ¡¿Erza?!

Erza: Si.

Naruto: (Se volteo y vio a la chica de pelo rojo escarlata) Erza (Soltando muchas lagrimas la abrazo con intensidad apollando su cabeza en el hombro derecho) Te he extrañado como no tienes idea.

Erza: (Con sus ojos mirando a los de Naruto y una gran cercanía entre sus labios) Yo Tambien.

Naruto: [No lo aguanto mas] (de la cercanía y la oportunidad la comenzó a besarla)

Erza: [Naruto, ¿Qué me haces?, ojala no se detenga]

Naruto: [RAYOS] Erza, Perdon, Yo no quería

Erza: (Con una mirada de miedo)Detente otra vez y te mato.

Naruto: Ok.

Continuaron besándose, Erza rompió el beso y llevo a Naruto a su cuarto en el hotel donde se hospedaba, lo tiro a la cama, desaparecio su armadura y comenzó a darle pasión.

Es la primera vez que Naruto estaba en esta situación, la amaba demasiado, pero llegar a tener relaciones con ella, esta idea jamas paso por su mente, durante toda la noche, pues ahora si como decimos muchos, Sucumbieron al deseo carnal uniendo sus cuerpos en una practica casi religiosa bajo las leyes del Kama Sutra.

A la mañana siguiente.

Naruto: [Que paso anoche] (Volteo a ver a todos lados) [Porque estoy tocando algo suave] (Al mirar vio que una de sus manos estaba en la espalda de Erza y la otra en "Detroit", Mientras Erza lo miraba a los ojos sonriendo pervertida mente)

Erza: ¿Tan temprano una segunda ronda?

Naruto: ¿Qué?

Erza: (Se levanto y acomodo su cabello en su espalda) Oye, entonces que, ¿Somos pareja otra vez?

Naruto: Si, claro (Besando la espalda de Erza y pasando lentamente a su vientre)

Erza: Jajaja Naruto.

Naruto llego a la cabeza de Erza y empezaron otra sesión de amor, después de 30 minutos se vistieron de nuevo y salieron para el parque de los enamorados.

Naruto: Asi que, ¿Esperaras a que esto termine para volver a verte?

Erza: Claro, si es necesario que dure 10 años te esperare.

Naruto: Gracias.

Erza: Ahora disfrutemos la fiesta.

Naruto: Si.

Naruto y Erza se pasaron toda la fiesta de enamorados juntos y cuando caminaban junto al océano vieron a Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy y Kana.

Natsu: Naruto!

Gray: Tiempo sin verte.

Kana: ¿Cómo has estado?

Naruto: Kana, también me alegra verte.

Kana: Igual, vine para ver el ambiente de las naciones elementales.

Naruto: Eso es genial.

Natsu: (Ignorando la conversación vio a un chico con camisa floreada estilo Hawaiano, unos Shorts de mezclilla, Zapatos ninja negros y un sombrero de paja con la banda de Konoha, el cual esta surfeando) Hey, miren a ese chico, ¡Que Genial!

Naruto: ay no.

Erza: ¿Pasa algo malo?

Naruto: Si, es mi mejor amigo, y si cae esta perdido, pues no puede nadar.

Con Cesar.

Cesar: YAJUU [Ya estoy dominando el Surf], oh oh (La tabla se fue pero Cesar fue caminando por encima del agua, luego fue corriendo por ella)

Con Naruto.

Naruto: Por suerte sabe esa técnica, esperen lo traeré para que lo conozcan (Arrojo una piedra y le dio en la cabeza)

Cesar: ¡¿Qué rayos?! Naruto

Naruto: ¡Ven!

Cesar: Voy (Usando su poder Gomu Gomu llego al poste, y llego rapido)

Naruto: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Cesar: Te segui.

Naruto: ¿Porque?

Cesar: Soy tu mejor amigo, debo ayudarte cuando tengas problemas.

Naruto: (Suspiro) ok, bueno, me alegro que estes aquí, Te presentare a mis amigos de Mangola, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Kana y Erza.

Cesar: OHH, un gato con alas!

Happy: Mucho gusto

Erza: Naruto, yo no soy tu amiga, soy tu novia asi que preséntame como tal.

Naruto: Ok, no me mates, ella es mi novia Erza.

Cesar: Mucho Gusto novia de Naruto.

Erza: Asi esta mejor, Hola mucho gusto.

Kana: Pues ya que estamos aquí, vamos a divertirnos.

Natsu/ Grey/ Cesar: Si.

Durante toda la fiesta, se llevaron muy bien, Naruto se reencontró con sus amigos de Fairy Tail, Cesar Los conocio también, fueron a diferentes lugares a comer, se divirtieron en los juegos, luego de un dia de diversión, todos fueron a un parque a ver los fuegos artificiales, mientras Cesar, Kana, Grey, Natsu y Happy veian los fuegos, Naruto y Erza estaban apollandose en el árbol, sentados, mirándose los ojos entre si.

Naruto: Erza, te amo.

Erza: Yo también, te amo Naruto.

Una gran fiesta, un beso apasionado, amor devuelto, todo mejoro al final, nos vemos, porque este es el fin….

Naruto: Espera….nunca te pregunte, ¿Qué haces aqui?

Erza: En una revista avisaron de este festival y un sentimiento me dijo que estarías aquí.

Naruto: me parece bien, al menos estamos juntos.

Naruto la abrazo de la cintura y le acaribiaba la pierna mientras la besaba.

Cesar: ok chicos, vámonos dejemos a Naruto y Erza con su intimidad.

Kana: Ok, Natsu, Gray, Happy vamos a comer.

Rapido salieron corriendo por 2 motivos.

1.- Querian comer.

2.- No querían interrumpir a Erza y morir.

Cesar: Que animados son.

Kana: Deberias verlos, una vez ellos…

Con Naruto y Erza.

Erza: ¿En que estabamos?

Naruto y Erza continuaron manoseándose de mas y besándose para su suerte están en una zona nada visitada en los momentos de los fuegos artificiales.

Fin.

GRACIAS POR LEER :D


End file.
